cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Dasha Fedorovich
Dasha Fedorovich is the central Soviet logistics and communication management officer to the top Soviet leaders and commanders during the Real World War III. Absurdly loyal to the Soviet cause, she showed even more remarkable loyalty to the Soviet general she was assigned to during the war and ultimately joined this general in the coup d'état against the Soviet leader who cowered in his Volcano Fortress, saying "the Premier is mad". Regardless of this, earlier in the campaign Fedorovich had shown the strangest personal loyalty to Cherdenko, showing him such reverence as to call him "your excellency" and bowing her head to him in approval - something no character other than herself is shown to do. She also expressed her joy that the Premier survived assassination, while her own commander might not have trusted the Premier's motives so readily, given Cherdenko's obvious paranoia, skulking, and scheming. In addition, her words "The Premier has spoken" show that she follows every whim of whosoever might be Premier. Fedorovich likely showed this loyalty to Cherdenko because, in her own timeline, the Premier had given her the position as a high-security communications officer in the Soviet command structure. Since the egotistical General Krukov deliberately shunned the victories Fedorovich had assisted in by her superior's side, Fedorovich sided with her commander in being distrustful of him and helped to destroy Krukov, back in the incident when the Premier claimed Krukov was a "cancer" and a traitor and ordered his bunker and construction yard to be neutralised. Presumably she continued to serve as the communications officer for her superior when he became Premier with her help, saying "the future is yours" in the Soviet victory celebration. Her character is dominated by her dark cold side, like most of the Soviets, such as it being her idea to destroy the Statue of Liberty to crush the Allied spirit and hopes, and in an earlier mission embracing Cherdenko's plot to destroy the Allies in a treacherous operation to take advantage of the Allies' peaceful nature, saying "they have shown weakness and we must exploit it!". She seems somewhat delusional to a certain extent: when planning the attack on New York she actually considered the Soviets liberators to the American people, despite the Soviets' ruthlessness and destructive nature. Other Perspectives Though she does not appear in the other factions' storylines, in the Allied victory timeline she would have been captured and tried for war crimes (for conspiring to wage aggressive war, among other charges of crimes against humanity, and the lack of regard for civilian deaths by condoning the use of excessively brutal clumsy weapons like Kirovs). In the Japanese victory she would have been killed either by the Shogun Executioner in its rampage or by Emperor's agents, just for being a Soviet. Uprising Later intel shown that after the Allies won the war, she took up the position of becoming the leader of the Soviet Underground. Though she continued to serve as communications officer for the Soviet Commander in their quest to bring the USSR back to its glory. Behind the Scenes She is played by Ivana Millisevic. Category:Red Alert 3 People Category:Red Alert 3 Soviet People